I'd Lie
by Samandrielwasgood
Summary: Song Fic, America's Car is geting fixed, so he has nowhere to go after a meeting. England give him a ride, What Happens after England' car breaks down and things get akward? Lemonn


A/N well, I'm going to hell. I couldn't stop laughing while writing this though. Please Review: 3

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Usually when you hear that name, you think of a country in Europe? I suppose that's true, but I see him as Arthur Kirkland, the sharp mouthed man that I know and love. I mean, he probably still hates me ever since the revolutionary war, but...i still love him. I know, I know no use right? Love kills, and usually it either doesn't happen, or gives you heartbreak. But there's something about England that just...makes me love him so much! Maybe it's his green eyes, or the way he hates me….is it really that? I love how he hates me, or doesn't even know a bit how I care for him? I know ALL about him (I am NOT a stalker…it's just I know everything about him)

It was a Sunday night, we just finished one of our oh-so boring meetings that I'm forced to go to. I mean, what the hell's so interesting about politics, meh whatever. Well, anyway, I realized that I came here on a bus (I know lame right? My cars being fixed, don't judge) and it JUST so happened that the bus that went to my house was broken down. So I had nowhere to go, nothing to do but wait for another bus, or some other nice countries to bring me home. What the fuck, this never should happen to a hero! I waited a while on the steps of the building for something to happen, I just noticed, England never walked out; maybe I'll ask him to bring me home when he gets out.

He still hasn't come out. It's been around a half hour. And it's raining, what luck do I have? I guess I should just start walking home, better than nothing. I slowly stood up from the hard concrete step, and started to slowly trot my way in the direction of my house. Wait a second….which way was my house….. I think it was west….or east….. It's hopeless. I stood there in the pouring rain, looking like a complete idiot. It's all I seem to look like these days. I sat down, waiting for at least a Taxi or something.

And there's my taxi now…sort of, England in his old style British car drove up right to where I was sitting. "What the hell, America why are you just sitting there? It's raining, are you really that stupid? Where is your car?" he scolded. "Dude, it's getting fixed, chilax" I said as calmly as I could possibly be, "say, Iggy can you gimme a ride home?"

Arthur sighed "first of all, do not call me that, and I guess you can have a ride. Just don't annoy me the whole ride. I'm not entirely in the bloody mood right now" after I heard that I jumped "thanks dude, I totally needed a ride"

I went and sat down in the front seat. Holy crap. I'm in England's car…I've never been in here before. We started driving.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>has ever looked this good to me<em>

"So…iggy…I mean England how was your night? Was I gooood?"

_He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<em>

We started talking for a while, around after about 5 minutes or driving, (England still blabbering about how France is such a weird perv or something) we heard a noise. Not some random noise, I mean a weird noise, like a crash. England sighed, and turned to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Try your door; see if the bloody thing will open for you."

I smirked, and tried to open my door, nope, "dude, what's with your ride?"

He coughed "must be those blasted fairies playing a trick on me" hehe fairies. I love how he believes in all of that. It's so cute. "I guess were stuck in here." I yawned. What to do what to do. Maybe this is the perfect time to….oh I don't know, talk to him see about ANY clues… England groaned "of course, this HAS to be on one of my bad days when I'm really not in the mood to sit here and do nothing. Life is a bitch." I couldn't help but giggle at his sweet face. Sure, it was creepy right now. Well a creepy kind of cute.

"So….England…like anyone? Any countries? Girls? Watermelons?" I asked. He has the most confused/ annoyed faces. He turned a sort of pink. "What kind of bloody question is that? Why would I answer anyway?" he started to blush

"I'll never fall in love"  
>He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>"what the bloody hell is so funny? I know I never will. Love is such a silly thing, for children. I see so many people as couples these days, I mean sure, I get a little jealous, but that kind of crap isn't for me. How about you?" England sighed.<p>

_And I could tell you  
>His favorite color's green<br>He loves to argue  
>Born on the twenty- third<em>

_He has his father's eyes  
>And if he asked me if I'd love him<br>I'd lie_

I froze "I uhm…dude I don't like anyone, well I do but I'm not going to tell."

England rolled his eyes "you should just man up and tell them. The worst that could happen is they reject you, but they'll eventually go up for you."

_He looks around the car  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long<em>

I sighed, blushing a little "they'll never like me. I bet they hate me. It's more of a one side thing"

"Oh I see, well I've been though that before. It really stinks, I never brought up the courage to tell him, but you're a strong boy now, you should go for it"

"I'm not entirely sure that I will never tell this person. I've broken his heart already; I don't think he'll trust me again"

England paused and turned bright red "uhm..Maybe they'll trust you again, I think"

Wow. England seems extremely out of character right now. Why is he so freaking kind all of the sudden, I mean yeaah I like it but…it's just not him. I'm used to the always yelling, short tempered Blondie. The one who raised me, and I gave up, but only because he would never see me as more than a brother. Like I've always wanted him to be, a lover.

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
>And he sees everything black and white<br>Never let nobody see him cry  
>I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine<em>

It was quiet for a while. Like, I mean legit we didn't talk for around ten minutes. What was up with him today? Usually he would be yelling his eyes off at me, saying how I'm fat or stupid or some other shit like that. I'm actually surprised. Extremely surprised. England closed his emerald eyes and tilted his head back.

_He'd never tell you  
>But he can play guitar<br>I think he can see through everything but my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My God, he's beautiful_

I just. Love. Him. So. Much.

"America, I think we may be able to smash the windows, and then we can finally get out and go home. It's better to walk than to sit here and do nothing, like you were before" He wasn't even looking at me. Hello, England, in over here. Stop wording about the car and worry about me. I know that sounds selfish, but it's what I truly want right now. You know what, I'm just going to get my balls up, and tell him.

England grabbed a rock (no clue why the fuck he has a rock in his car) and threw it at his window, it crashed open with a huge smash. I saw him mouth a yes, and he climbed out of the car and tried to avoid getting cut by the glass. He finally got out and started to walk away. What the hell? He gets out and then just leaves? What a douche. But I love him anyway "HEY! England, what the fuck? Aren't you going to help me out too?"

He ignored me

"ENGLAND! DUDE WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR FREAKIG ROCKS?"

Nothing.

"ENGLAND! GET BACK HERE! Please?"

Still no fucking thing. Since he's ignoring me, I might as well give it away

"I love you."

He stopped. Didn't do nothing, but stop. Stood there. In the rain.

Wow I'm stupid; I just realized I can crawl out of the window he smashed. Stupid me, but he heard my confession. What do I do now? Do I just simply ignore him? Will he simply ignore me? Only one way to find out. I squeeze my way out of the window. Damn it's just so fucking small. I got a few cuts from the glass already, one right on my check and lips.

I finally get out and run up to a frozen England. I shook him "Iggy? Are you ok? Hello?"

He started shaking "I-I…."

As confused as ever "I what…?

He was redder than those red tomatoes Romano always eats. "I-I-I do too."

"You what? England you're not being funny."

"I-I love you too, you."

Heh stupid face, he's so bad with his comebacks when he's shocked. I smiled. I've never been in love with anyone else, so I don't really know what to do. So I leaned up close to him to kiss him. He was as shocked as ever, face red (as I've said at least 5 times…) England grabbed my face and crashed our lips together. Holy shit. England was kissing me.  
>We stood there, with our lips locked. He licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter.<p>

Hmmph. I thought England hated the French, yet he started French kissing me. We kissed for a long time. And I mean it was probably 20 minutes. I couldn't take it. I could feel a massive boner, and it needed to be aided. Fast. "Car…*pant*….now!"

When we pulled on the handle, the door opened automatically, it must have been locked from only the inside. Weird. I pushed him onto the seat and crashed out lips back together. Our tongues danced for dominance (more of an extremely epic battle) which I, of course being the hero and all, won. I started to unbutton his shirt, and eventually take it off. I started to lick his neck and started to leave a trail of kisses down his chest. I stopped at one of his nipples and sucked on it until it got hard. I left it alone after a while and started to leave more kisses on his belly and stopped at the waistband on his pants. I looked up, as if asking for approval

"Are you sure you want to do this England? I mean it will probably hurt the first time"

Iggy sighed "this isn't *pant* my first time. So I already know what it feels like."

"Whhhoh who did you do it with?"

"France. now shut up and continue"

I sighed and continued. I pulled down his pants (and boxers along with it) to reveal his erection. How the fuck do I do this? I started to lightly stoke it. He seemed to like it. I giggled. I started to stroke his dick faster. He was moaning, as I would expect.

"S-stop it .Y-you idiot" Arthur groaned. I started to go faster

"Stop…what?" I planted with a rape face.

"Stop bloody teasing me! Get on with it! We haven't got all day!"

How the fuck can he talk so perfectly in a moment like this? I can't even say two words without practically dying.

I stopped stroking and took the freaking whole thing in my mouth. "oo-oh god America!"

I smirked and continued. I bobbed my head up and down as England grabbed my hair and made me suck harder. Shesh I guess this guy likes it rough. Well, figures, hes had sex with France. God this guy wouldn't stop moaning. It turned me on more and more.

I stopped sucking after a while to give this guy a break. He whimpered out of loss of pleasure.

"I guess you like that don't you Brit Tits" I giggled as I lifted his legs and put them on my shoulders to begin to enter him.

"HEY!... Wait…. a second! You're …..Supposed…. to prep me" He was breathing really hard, and his face was blood red

"…how?" What? This was my first time, so I didn't know very well

"You…..know…..put…finger in….there...first" he breathed

"EWWWW! I'M NOT GOING TO STICK MY FINGERS UP YOUR ASS!"

"Well….."

I sighed, "Well you've done this before, plus, I found some lube in your front seat"

England's eyes went wide open "I did not put those there…"

"Oh fuck it" I reached for the lube, opened it and rubbed it on my errection, and put the whole thing in there, and yes, the WHOLE thing. Arthur screeched, "I…d…i…o….t"

I slowly pulled out and pushed right back in, Arthur continued to shriek and moan "Ame…rr….i..caa!" I continued to thrust hard and fast, and England got into the beat of everything.

"Ugh, England I'm going to come!" I groaned

"M-Me too"

"Oh god England!" I yelled as I came inside him

England's climax didn't come that shortly after mine. I slowly pulled out and rested on His chest. I smiled softly "I think I love you."

England squeezed his eyes close "Idiot, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that. Damnit, I feel like we took this all too fast…."

I sighed "yeah….lets try to take it a little slower from now on…round 2 though?"

England laughed "Fine." But before I reached to kiss him, someone poped out from the bottom of the back seat…it was..France?

"Honhonhon~ aren't you guys glad I broke Angleterres car?"

I hoped you like it: D


End file.
